


Те же — и мумия

by AlyonaSL



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: "Сандра, вот что ты такая дура? Он же тебя не трогает. А ты так вопишь, что ещё немножко — и он встанет и попросит тебя заткнуться, потому что у него в ушах звенит"





	Те же — и мумия

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: таймлайн — после второго фильма, 2009 год 
> 
> Бета - Мадам Суслевская
> 
> У текста есть сиквел - ["Сокровище"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12752214)

— До восхода солнца тридцать минут, просьба всем занимать свои места, — привычно прозвучало по громкой связи.

Колумб промазал по мячу, мяч улетел в аут, рыцари обрадованно завопили что-то про ничью. Потом все свернули развлечения и потянулись по экспозициям.

Ник, зевая на ходу, отправился в комнату охраны: подремать часа полтора. Всё равно папа сейчас в египетском зале. Как обычно.

Ник спросил как-то:

— Пап, а что ты там делаешь каждый раз?

— Помогаю Акменра переодеваться.

— Полчаса?..

— Ну... потом рассказываю ему... про всякое. Пока он... не заснёт.

— Зачем?! Он что, маленький?

— Он единственный в этом музее, кто каждое утро умирает по-настоящему. Знаешь ли, по слухам — это не самый приятный процесс.

— А-а-а, ясно.

— Кстати, я дальше и не знаю, что ему рассказывать, вроде бы про всё уже рассказал, — отец растерянно улыбнулся.

— А про мистера Картера? Тоже рассказывал?

— Вот! Это в точку. Спасибо, друг.

 

***

Ник всё-таки завернул в египетский зал, прошёл мимо шакалов — они на него уже не реагировали: вспомнилось, как Акменра отругал их и велел никогда больше не нападать на Ника и его отца! — и увидел, что папа сидит на краю саркофага и что-то рассказывает. Ник спрятался за ближайшей колонной.

— Я в детстве был худющий, как палка, — говорил отец. — А однажды меня отправили на всё лето в Арканзас, к дедушке-фермеру, и я там загорел до черноты. А потом, когда в школу вернулся, Стивен — был у меня такой одноклассник! — стал надо мной смеяться. Тут ещё история началась, Древний Египет...

В саркофаге хихикнули.

— Тебе смешно, — вздохнул отец. — А Стивен мне проходу не давал: мумия, мумия! Поэтому однажды на уроке я не выдержал и стал в него плеваться жёваной бумагой. Правда, с непривычки я в него не попал, а мне — ещё как попало! Мистер Картер, учитель истории, отругал меня и сказал: «Дэйли, я мечтаю, чтобы вы хоть на денёк угодили во времена Древнего царства, про которое я сейчас рассказываю! Вы настолько неуправляемы, что вы бы там не выжили: фараон казнил бы вас на месте за ваше поведение!»

В саркофаге заржали в голос.

— Ты не отвлекайся, — строго сказал папа. — А то вот так будешь хохотать и прохлопаешь рассвет!..

Пауза.

— В общем, я сейчас его часто вспоминаю, учителя этого. Жалко, он умер пять лет назад. А то посмеялись бы вместе... про Древнее царство и фараона, который казнил бы меня за непослушание. Хотя... если бы я мог ему рассказать! Но с другой стороны — он бы поверил.

Еще пауза.

— Ак?..

Тишина.

Ник украдкой посмотрел на часы: солнце село полминуты назад.

Отец поднялся, подтащил верхнюю крышку. Прислонил к каменному борту. И зачем-то ещё стоял и пялился внутрь. Молча, кусая губы.

А потом обернулся и увидел Ника:

— Что ты тут делаешь?

— Да так... пришёл просто, — пожал плечами Ник. — Ты смешно про Картера рассказывал.

Отец молча сопел, закрывая саркофаг.

— Пап, а ты ему завтра расскажи, как вас Картер сюда на экскурсию водил. В восемьдесят третьем году. Тебе тогда тринадцать лет было, как мне сейчас.

— Расскажу, — улыбнулся отец. — Ты прав, это будет забавно: мы с Аком, оказывается, виделись раньше! Ну, не то чтобы виделись...

— Знаешь, как в книжках иногда пишут: это судьба, — произнёс Ник утробным голосом.

— В смысле?

— Да я шучу, пап. Пойдём к тебе, я подремлю немного.

 

***

— Эта Сандра такая противная, — говорил Ник фараону следующей ночью. — Вот знаешь, чего бы я хотел? Мы на будущей неделе всем классом сюда на экскурсию придём. Сандра жутко боится... м-м-м... э-э-э...

— Мертвецов? — помог Акменра.

— Ага. Ты ведь не обижаешься, правда?

— Так сейчас я не мертвец, поэтому это меня не касается. А когда я буду мертвецом, мне будет всё равно.

— Ак... тебе уже говорили, какой ты классный?

— Говорили, — Акменра явно предпочитал не развивать эту тему. — Так что Сандра?

— Мне так хочется, чтобы, когда мы сюда придём, и она завизжит от страха — а-а-а, мумия, мумия! — ты бы вылез и порычал на неё.

— В смысле порычал? Как собака?

— Ну...как ты тогда на нас с папой, помнишь?

— Ник, ну какая ты балда. Я не рычал! Я отдышаться пытался! Там действительно было чертовски пыльно, и чтобы хоть что-то суметь сказать, мне нужно было, прости, отплеваться, а еще эти бинты на лице...

— А-а-а! Но если честно, я тогда чуть не описался.

— Знаешь, — сказал ему на ухо Акменра, — я тогда сам чуть не описался. Было бы чем!

— Вау, Ак, ты реально классный. С тобой про что угодно можно говорить. Но эта Сандра, ух, противная! Если ты не можешь — давай я сам её напугаю. Буду ей рассказывать, что я тебя видел... там, внутри. Как ты там лежишь, такой... у-у-у!..

— Глазницы пустые, пальцы скрюченные, рёбра торчат, зубы наружу? Да?

— Ак! Ну хватит!

— Что, слишком мрачно? Но с другой стороны, ты же первый начал. Можешь ей ещё про бальзамирование рассказать, как мозги через нос вытаскивают. А кишки наматывают на палочки и раскладывают в баночки. А?

— Ты мне потом про всё это ещё расскажешь в подробностях? Я выучу и парней в лагере буду по ночам пугать.

— Можешь им сказать, что ты знаком с настоящей мумией.

— Толку-то. Всё равно не поверят.

 

***

Сандра, конечно, визжала громче всех, хотя миссис Джейсон и сказала, что в музее положено вести себя тихо.

— А-а-а! — вопила она, указывая пальцем на саркофаг. — Пойдёмте отсюда! Там ужасный мертвец! Настоящий!

«Ещё какой настоящий», — подумал Ник. А вслух сказал:

— Сандра, вот что ты такая дура? Он же тебя не трогает. А ты так вопишь, что ещё немножко — и он встанет и попросит тебя заткнуться, потому что у него в ушах звенит.

— Дэйли! — ахнула учительница. Ну да, конечно, говорить всякие глупости можно, а сказать дуре, что она дура — нельзя. А если она оскорбляет твоего лучшего друга?..

— И всё ты врёшь, — сказала Сандра. — Он не может встать. И в ушах у него звенеть не может, потому что у него нет мозгов.

«Это у тебя нет мозгов», — подумал Ник. И спросил:

— Тогда чего же ты его боишься?

— Он противный, фу, — Сандра скорчила рожу. — Я видела на картинках!

«Знала бы ты, какая ты противная».

Вечером Ник жаловался Аку:

— Она реально дура. Сказала, что ты противный! И орала как резаная — спасите, мертвец!

Акменра ухмыльнулся, почесал в затылке и сказал:

— Знаешь, Ник, я, конечно, не особый эксперт во всех этих делах, но, по-моему... ты ей нравишься.

— Чего-о?

— Как вариант. Она так интересно себя ведёт... прямо как в наше время девочки. Поэтому я предполагаю, что за столько тысяч лет по большому счёту ничего не изменилось.

— Серьёзно? А почему ты так думаешь?

— Смотри: если поразмыслить, ведь и правда ничего страшного нет? Ну, саркофаг. Ну, мумия. Тем более что и так понятно, что днём вылезти оттуда она не сможет. А Сандра твоя визжит и рассказывает, как ей страшно. По-моему, она как бы к тебе обращается: спаси меня, защити меня. Кстати, ты в классе не говорил, что сам все эти египетские штучки уже видел-перевидел, включая мумию?

— Ну... говорил.

— Тогда логично, что Сандра боится именно мумии. Потому что думает: ты, как специалист в этом вопросе и тот, кто не пугается древнеегипетских мертвецов, сможешь её защитить. Мечтает, что ты возьмёшь её за руку и скажешь — не бойся, я с тобой! Это не страшно! А ты ей говоришь, что она дура.

Ник слушал и хохотал.

— Ак! Ты настоящий правитель. И вообще!

— А ты полагал — твоя Сандра права, что у меня нет мозгов? Нет, она, конечно, права, но только в отношении определённого вре...

— Ой, перестань, у меня уже живот болит смеяться!..

— В общем, знаешь что? Приводи её сюда как-нибудь. Перед закатом. А?

— Думаешь? Всё равно ведь не поверит. Хотя попробовать можно.

 

***

— Только не визжи, ладно? — попросил Ник. — Потому что если папа узнает, что мы здесь делаем — он мне голову оторвёт.

Делать что-то, что запрещено взрослыми — это уже было интересно. Поэтому Сандра не стала спорить и молча кивнула.

— Иди сюда. Ближе, — Ник подошёл к саркофагу и поманил одноклассницу к себе. — Сейчас я открою крышку, и ты заглянешь внутрь. Только быстро. Ясно?

— Дэйли, ты чокнулся? — вытаращилась на него Сандра. — Я же боюсь!

— Не бойся, — твёрдо сказал Ник. — Я с тобой. Просто чтобы ты потом не говорила, что тебя надули.

Сандра посмотрела на него... и опять кивнула. Ник глянул по сторонам, прислушался — не идёт ли отец. Пока было тихо. Тяжёлая верхняя плита была заранее сдвинута, и замки не защёлкивались уже давно. Ник с некоторой натугой приподнял внутреннюю крышку:

— Заглядывай. Только ещё раз предупреждаю: не ори.

Сандра приблизилась и заглянула. Зажала рот ладонью:

— Ах-х!..

— Так, пока всё, — Ник осторожно вернул крышку на место. — Теперь минут десять погуляем тут. Я покажу тебе разные штуки. Вот, смотри, этот кривой меч называется хопеш...

Когда что-то запищало, Сандра спросила:

— Что это?

— Таймер. Солнце садится. Пойдём.

Они не успели подойти к саркофагу, как по всей экспозиции разлился яркий золотой свет.

— Ой! — выдохнула Сандра. — А это что?

— Погоди, щас увидишь, — усмехнулся Ник. И взял её за руку. Сандра не возражала. Только спросила шёпотом:

— Мы снова крышку будем открывать?

— Нет, мы не будем, — так же вполголоса ответил Ник. — Он сам откроет.

— Кто?

— Сейчас всё узнаешь. Только снова напоминаю: не ори. Хотя... уже можно, если хочешь.

Ясное дело, скрижаль сработала. Если папа придёт — а он вот-вот придёт, куда денется, хотя Ник сегодня сделал всё, чтобы он на полчасика задержался! — не будет ворчать, что они без спросу лазили в саркофаг.

Крышка приподнялась и сдвинулась в сторону. Сандра пялилась на неё как заворожённая. И всё зажимала рот ладонью.

Крышка отошла полностью, упав вниз с глухим стуком, и из саркофага показался... человек в бинтах.

Человек?

Тут Сандра уже не выдержала:

— А-а-а!..

Ник даже поморщился. Вот это ультразвук!..

— Что ж вы так кричите, юная леди? — спокойно поинтересовался Акменра, снимая бинты с лица. — У меня аж в ушах звенит.

— В ушах?.. А вы кто?

— Мумия.

— Нет, серьёзно?

— Серьёзно, мумия. Как бы это объяснить? Ник, вот ты затеял всю эту историю — ты и объясняй, хорошо? И про скрижаль, и про меня, и про всё остальное заодно. Иди в коридор и объясняй, а я пока приведу себя в порядок. Кстати, юная леди, хотите — я переоденусь и покажу вам музей?

Сандра обрадованно закивала.

Ник ехидничал про себя до тех пор, пока они не вернулись со своей экскурсии. Акменра продолжал что-то рассказывать:

— ...мёртвые люди — не страшные. Они лежат, никого не трогают. Если кого и бояться — то некоторых живых. А скрижаль действительно оживляет всех в музее. На целую ночь.

— Да? Энн и Дорис были у вас на ночной экскурсии и сказали, что это просто украшение! И что ты сам так сказал! Я, правда, тогда подумала, что они и про тебя-то врут, — трещала Сандра.

— Про меня — нет. Я действительно работал на той экскурсии и помню этот вопрос. Просто Энн и Дорис — правильно? — изначально были настроены скептически, вот я и не стал настаивать.

— Они просто дуры, — прошептала Сандра фараону на ухо и захихикала.

Ник смотрел — и только плечами пожимал. А как орала! «Ой, спасите, мумия!»

Тем временем Акменра тронул его за плечо:

— Ник, приём: возвращаю твою одноклассницу в целости и сохранности. А сейчас я должен помочь твоему отцу. Он просил меня кое-что...

— Пойдём, дело есть, — Сандра схватила Ника за руку и потащила из зала. — Вначале скажи: этот ваш фараон, который мумия, — он реально ночью живой?

— Реально. Ты же видела?

— Он мне даже руку давал потрогать, да. Тогда у меня для тебя две новости: одна хорошая, другая плохая.

— И какая хорошая?

— Он офигенный. С ним так интересно разговаривать!

— А плохая? Ты в него влюбилась?

— Я? Пф-ф! А вот он наверняка кое в кого влюбился по уши. И давно. Это прям видно.

Ник хмыкнул: Сандра, конечно, была большим специалистом в любви! Но его скепсис не укрылся от девочки:

— Вот ты зря. Моя мама в таких случаях говорит — как по учебнику!

Мама Сандры преподавала в местном университете. Кажется, психологию или что-то в этом роде.

— Он и краснеет, и пялится во все глаза, и губу закусывает... классика!

— Так погоди, почему это плохая новость-то?

Сандра фыркнула и прошептала что-то Нику на ухо.

Тот посмотрел на неё:

— Слушай, извини, конечно, но ты и правда... Ты соображаешь, что говоришь?

— А что? Моя мама считает, что такое сейчас в порядке вещей! Вот мы ходили по музею, видели президента и его индейскую женщину. А потом в диорамах видели ковбоя, у которого бойфренд — этот... римлянин с красными перьями, не помню, как зовут. И что? И ничего, нормально всё! А твой папа...

— Замолчи, а? — выдохнул Ник. — Пожалуйста!

Сандра пожала плечами:

— Ну, как хочешь! Моё дело — предупредить.

 

***

Весь день Ник промаялся. Ему было тошно.

Он представлял, как придёт вечером в египетский зал и скажет: «Ак, Сандра еще бОльшая дура, чем я думал. Она сказала, что ты влюблён в моего папу. Причём взаимно!» И как они вместе поржут над бестолковой девчонкой, а потом пойдут играть в приставку. Ник принесёт сегодня в музей свою приставку и научит Ака в неё резаться.

Но в музее Ник позорно задрых у отца на диване и проснулся только к утру, когда по громкой связи объявили получасовую готовность.

В египетском зале, конечно, была опять почти та же картина. Почти — потому что на этот раз папа сидел возле саркофага молча. И... похоже, что держал Акменра за руку.

Ник вздрогнул.

До рассвета было минут пять: а если не заметить, как начнёт... превращаться? Ак, конечно, классный, но... Ник не смог бы.

А папа смог.

Интересно.

Ни с Тедди, ни с Аттилой, ни с Сакаджавеей он так не носится. Да, они не живые. Но...

Пискнул таймер. Рассвет. Скрижаль погасла.

Отец осторожно встал, подтащил внутреннюю крышку. Аккуратно опустил на место. Постоял, вздохнул... и неожиданно саданул кулаком по каменному борту.

А потом наклонился и повёл по крышке пальцами. Прямо по маске. По глазам, по носу, по губам: что-то шепча себе под нос и тяжело сглатывая. Рука вздрагивала, пальцы гладили рельефную расписную поверхность, словно под ними было живое лицо.

Ник застыл: он никогда не видел отца таким.

— Пап...

— Что? — резко обернулся отец. Словно его ударили.

— Я спросить хотел.

— Пожалуйста. Что-то случилось?

Ник вздохнул... и неожиданно выпалил:

— Помнишь, мы в детстве сказки читали? Про Спящую красавицу там, и всё такое?

— Помню, конечно. А что?

— Ну... Как ты думаешь, если его поцеловать, когда он там внутри — он оживёт насовсем?

— Нет, — горько и мрачно прозвучало в ту же секунду. И после короткой паузы:

— Что?!

Однако Ника было уже не смутить.

— А ты пробовал?..

— Ник!..

— Не ори. Я давно смотрю, что вы оба с ним какие-то... странные. Думаешь, я не замечаю, как ты здесь... каждый раз... с крышкой этой! — голос у Ника слегка дрогнул. — Ты думаешь, я маленький? Я не понимаю ничего?..

Он хотел добавить, что даже Сандра — и та поняла. Но промолчал. До поры до времени. Может быть, проще будет с самим Аком про это поговорить: когда получится добраться до музея ночью в следующий раз.

Ник поднял глаза — и застыл. На отца было больно смотреть: лицо посерело, взгляд потух, пальцы бессильно сжались в кулаки.

— Ник... Не надо.

«Тебе и так хреново, понимаю», — подумал мальчик. А вслух сказал:

— Ты говоришь — он каждое утро умирает по-настоящему? И ты каждый раз с ним... сидишь? И видишь, как он... Знаешь, Рузвельт был прав: ты великий человек. Я бы давно свихнулся, честно.

Отец молчал и смотрел в одну точку перед собой.

— Пап... мне тоже знаешь как жалко, что он днём... не может с нами быть. Мы бы в кино ходили... в компьютерные игры резались... я бы его научил! Он такой классный, пап. И я подумал: ведь можно себе представлять, что он уезжает куда-то на день. На работу, допустим. А вечером... возвращается. Так же легче?..

Ларри посмотрел на сына и взъерошил ему волосы.

— Вырос-то как... Ты потрясающе умный, Ники. Это очень важно: помнить, что солнце сядет — и он вернётся. Поехали домой.


End file.
